4BoysManyWords
by uniqueBTR
Summary: what happens if you walk into something you really didn't want to and the guys wants you more than you thnk come and see for your self (sorry sucky summary please read)
1. Chapter 1

**helloo there dear readers,**

**im back with some smut for you that is if you like that kind of thing this is the second time writing smut so please go easy on me it will be some what great ...**

**oh yea if there are spelling errors im sorry i witll try to fix them when i get a chance**

**disclamier- i dont own btr but if i did james will be anouting that im pregnant with his twins and that we will be married within 2 months lol jk ..**

_**chapter one : kendall**_

you walk into 2j and call out for the boys and notice that no ones home so you put up you shopping bags that you got with jo and camille and just as you reach your room kendall comes peaks his head out the door and scares you

me: AHH! oh kendall you sared the shit out of me .. what are you doing

kendall: oh nothing ... just waching some funny videos and doing things .. so what are you doing home soo early

me : well we finshed shopping and i came home so..

just as your a bout to expain you self you hear a loud cry and a soft moan with a girl sreaming some cuss words

then you look kendall up and down and notice that his head is olny showing and you question him

me: kendall.. what are you doing in there!? as you try to push the door open but then he stops you and starts flushing red and states back

kendall: nothing...

me : like i really belive that ..

as you push the door open and caught him off gared you run in and you see his laptop on his bed and a video if porn playing and the girl is half off the bed getting pounded in to and shes sreaming bloody murder and you look over to kendall and hes covering his oversize and growing dick

and you start flushing red and start realilzing that you ran into his '' me time '' and he is growing more and more red and you wonder if he could get any more red then you try to slide your way out of his room and he stops you and grabs you by your wrist and looks at you with puppy eyes

kendall: please you have to fix this for me

me: kendall i dont know i mean your my best friend and i dont want that to change so if ...

then the cuts you off with a kiss and widen you eyes as in shock as hes rubbing his harden cock up against you and you finally give in and moan into his touch and he moves off of you

then turn off his lap top and closes it on his desk and moves back to you

you gab his large member and stroke him slowly knowing you dont have one clue if this is how you do a handjob so you keep doing what feels right

(not like any of this feels right ) then his moan snaps you out of your thought and then he lays back on his bed and grips the shets then in your hand you feel is body shudder

but you as a person who never had sex ever in your life dosen't know what that means then the next thing you know he moans your name slitly loud and cums all over your shrit and hands

you stand up and walk over to the bathroom and wash your self off then once you walk back in the bed room you try to sneek out to change your shrit

but before you leave kendall grabs you and pulls you on top of him and share an open mouth kiss which ya'll both moan into then after a few moments both of you push off of each other to grab a breath

then you both get up and kendall puts his pants and boxers back on and you walk out the door when you get back to your room you turn and see kendall give you that cute half smile and once you walk in your room you reailzised that you bags never made it in here

then you laugh to your self and wonder if any one hear ya'll two

**well that was chappy one the ending was kinda rush im not very good with endings sorry and please forgive me for my mistakes ... the next chapter is all about carlos i promise it will be some what better and i'm kinda busy makeing other storys and getting ready for school that starts in like 2 weeks so if i cant update this soon enough im very sorry and please remined me about this too... please review and follow! with **

**~ unique love ~**


	2. Chapter 2

**hiiiiii im back with chapter two and thank you for all my new followers and favoriteors im sorry im a big weirdo and i get all happy when i get new people reading my storys and soo this chapter is going to be (hopefully) a little better im not that perfect with smut so go easy on me please ...**

**and again im sorry for the misspelling **

**disclaimer - i sadly dont own big time rush please if someone want to buy them for me ... I LOVE YOU! lol jk **

**on with the story!**

_**chapter two : Logan**_

so your still in your room and you just woke up from all the new things that had happened and when you wake up you smell something cooking your thinking maybe mama knight made breakfast

and soo you walk out your room and reminder its hot at night so your in booty shorts and a beater and your walking in to the kitchen and everyone is up so you guess your the last one up

and as your grabbing your favorite plate the one with mickey mouse kissing Minnie on it when you turn around you see Logan pop up in your face

me : ahh! ...oh .. Logan it's you u scared me .. what are you doing ? you say as you put the plate on your chest like that's going to calm your heart rate

Logan: your doing this on purpose aren't you ...

me: what are you talking about im just grabbing breakfast then going out for a run

Logan: your walking around in those ridiculously short shorts and trying to hard to turn me on

me: (wild eyes) WHOAH! Logan what are you talking about im not trying to do any thing im just...

Logan: shhhhh! you dont got to explain any thing to me

me : but ... i..i..

logan : don't ... just wait..

and with that he grab some more eggs and walked back to the table and started a convocation with Carlos about corndogs which he knew he would be there for a year or two talking a bout that

once you got settled down at the table you and Katie got into a heated debate on which Jennifer is the dumbest then that's when Kendall anoused that the guys and him were going to the studio and katie was going with mama knight to the pool

so that left you to get ready for your rn as you walked to your room to get ready you hear the front door close and you walk out to see who came back up to the apartment when you walk out there is no one there

so you leave back to your room to finish up and you walk out you grab you water and head out to your run

_**two hours later**_

your coming back from your run and you look out at the pool and you see katie getting in trouble by bitters and mama knight ignoreing them

then james and Carlos trying to flirt with the Jennifer's and Kendall laughing at them when they got rejected and you giggle a little at the them too

then you finally decide to go up stairs to jump in the shower because let face it you stink of sweat so as you walk over to the elevator you see Logan walking up to you and you guys start to talk about earlier

me: hey ... we need to talk..

Logan: yeah ( as y'all both step in the elevator)

me: well we need to discuss about what happen in the kitchen

Logan: oh.. really?

me: yes because .. that was really.. uncomfortable and there was the family in there and that was just ... you know ... not called for so i would really like if ...

just as you were talking he cut you off with a kiss and he grabbed you by the waist and pulled you close

you didnt mean to but you moaned into the kiss and that made him grab your ass and you jumped and pushed him away then the doors of the elevator opened and he grabed your wrist and bacily dragged you to the apartment and he pushed you in the apartment

and as you catch your self from falling on the floor and you just stand in shock in what just had happen then he looks at you with lusted filled eyes and says:

logan: get your self in that shower NOW!

me: THE HELL LOGAN! WHATS GOTTEN INTO YOU WERE IS THIS ALL COMING FROM!

logan: GOD! YOUR HARD HEADED I SAID GET IN THE SHOWER NOW!

with no hesitation you run to the bathroom and start the shower water to the right temp for your liking and start to strip your self down to hop in

as you been doing as you been told you start to think whats gotten into logan... why is he being such an ass all of a sudden? .. and why is he watching you undress your self ?!...

once your in the shower you try to ignore him watching you and try to get your self clean when you turn to grab the soap you look from the corner of your eye to see logan undressing his self then hoping in the shower he is just letting the water fall on his toned body

when hes in the shower he grabs you and rubs you on him you feel every inch of him from his toned pecks to his hard member and you fall in to this touch he kisses you so emotionally and it turned rough within seconds he held you in place as he reached over to his pants and got a condom

you stand there wondering if your really about to do this then he looks at you and gives you a sly smile as he slides the condom on he whispers in your ear

logan: im really going to make you hear me ... now i want you to yell my name so loud that the neighbors are going to complain about the noise

once that was said he rushed into you and you throw your hands on the shower rail to hold your self up and he repeatedly pushes his self into

me:UGH... OH ...GOD... YES ... LOGAN ...UHHH... SOOO.. GOOD ... AHHHH. YES... PLEASE ... MORE...

as he goes harder in you you cant take it any more and you hold on to the rail with all your might and yell

me: ,...AHHHHHHH! ...LOGAN... ! ... SHIT!

as you came logan feels your walls tighting and hes pushed one more time be for he came in the condom as the last wave of the both of y'all orgasms wash over you two

you finally open your eyes and still realized that your on the floor on top of logan and the water is still hitting against your body

then you look at logan and just cant seem to belive that just happened when you snap out of your thoughts logan opens his eyes and smlies at you as you both are finally chasing your breaths you snuggle close to him and whisper in his ear

me: logan i forgot to tell you some thing important

logan: and whats that ?

me: well that one thing your an ass and two i was a virgin

and with that said you hit him and got dried off and tried to walk to your room and just fall on your bed and just sit there and just think what had just went through and wonder if what you two just did change a lot in how you look at each other

once your done worrying about that you just throw on some sweats and go to sleep wondering what in the world will happen tomorrow! ...

**ok one word and it's ... WOW!... its something about logan that had me writing all day about this see with kendall it just came to me and i wrote that within a hour but logan... logan he takes all the breath from me he gets me worked up.. god ijust reread this and i made logan look like an bully and in my eyes hes more of a ladies man but im done cuz my hands officially hurt please review and follow... so tired and i just got a head ache from writhing so mush ... curse you logan! with **

**~ unique love ~**


	3. Chapter 3

**heyyyy im back and this chapter is going to be more calmed compared to my last chapter and i just came out of school so if some things dont make sence or if i misspell something im sorry and my brain is super fried today but this will be good for sure! now no more of my nonsense on with the story!**

**disclaimer - i don't own big time rush i really wish i did..**

**chapter three: Carlos**

after the things that happen last night your kinda scared to leave your room the next morning but you do eventually..

and when you do your dressed in your bathing suite to head out to the pool and you grab a towel on you r way out you havent seen any one all day not even mama knight and Katie but you just shrug it off and walk out to the pool area.

you see a good amount of people in the pool and 3 or 4 people tanning you go over to an empty chair and set your self up with a good book .

the book you been dyeing to read since it came out 2 months ago but you never had a chance because of Gustavo working you to hard or your recent problem..

the boys..

but as that tought washes over you hear some yelling in the lobby so you look up and its Katie spraying bitters with some silly string you laugh at the sence before you and turn back to the book.

**2 hours later **

your into the best part of the book and you notice a shadow is hovering over you.

even tho' you don't want to look up you just get the erge to.

once you do its Carlos in your face and just have to ask when you see it..

me: Carlos.. why are you Wareing a speedo!?

and he just smiles at you and he jumps in the pool then when he emerges from the bottom to get air you notice that it's just you and Carlos out there and that even bitters is gone and the lobby's lights are off and that the sun is setting.

so when you put your book down ont he table Carlos is still looking at you and you look back at him.

me: umm ... Carlos where is everyone?

Carlos: they all left as i was coming in then i saw you sitting here so i grabbed my bathing suit and wanted to hang with you

me: oh.. well do you know where they all went?

Carlos: no.. they wouldn't tell me so i just stopped asking so.. tc get in the pool with me and lets play!

me: uh.. no Carlos im just going to finish my book.

then you get up and try to grab your book from the table Carlos gets out and walks over to you

me: what Carlos?

Carlos: close your eyes...

me: what?

Carlos: just do it!

me: ok..ok!

once you close your eyes Carlos takes your book from you and sets it down then he helps you up from the chair and he pulls you over to the pool and he sops you when your near the edge then he tells you to open your eyes

Carlos: ok.. now open your eyes

once you do you see your so close to the pool

me: Carlos.. i said no.

Carlos: well your just going to have to hold your breath

me: what for?

then with a small force he pushes you in the water and he jumps back in with you and you swim back to the surface and you start to yell at him

me: CARLOS! WHAT THE HELL! ARE YOU CRAZY OR JUST DUMB

he laughs

me: THIS AIN'T FUNNY CARLOS!... OHH! IMA KICK YOUR ASS!

then he calms down his laughter and hugs you the whispers in your ear

Carlos; im sorry tc i though you might had liked that .. i just wanted to play

then when he said that you chill out and you start to feel bad and hug him back and say:

me: no Carlos im sorry i shouldn't had said no i could had finished that dumb book later im really sorry Carlos please don't feel bad...

and then you realize you two have hugged a little too close and a little to long but you feel good about it.

once you both un hug each other you look deeply in each others eyes and start to kiss but this kiss isn't like logan's or Kendall's kisses this one is more tender and lovingly.

then you feel your self pressed up against the pool wall and the kiss is getting a little more heated .

then you wrap your legs around him and you feel his erection up against you and rub to make him feel good .

he moans into your mouth and your takeing it as a good sign then he pulls away from the kiss and hoist you up out the pool then he gets out as well then he grabs you and carry's you over to the chair you were once in .

and he moves his hands up and down you sides and you love every touch he gives you then you feel his hands find the knot you tied in your top and undoes it to get more access to you then he sits up and you pull the top off of your self reveling your pretty good-sized breast.

he lays you back down and plays with them licking each nipple and teasing the one that's out in the open then you reach down to take his speeedo off and he stands up to get it off the rest of the way and you see his (very big ) sized penis and you just can stare at it and you feel very unsure about his size

me: Carlos..

Carlos: yeah..

me: i don't know if you can fit?...

he chuckles at your words and he moves your bottoms off and he leans the chair back some more for it can be flat and that it will be more bed-like and he hovers over you and starts to tease your opening with his fingers you feel him playing with you clit and you arch into the touch but then you stop you self

me: Carlos wait!

he gets up

Carlos: whats wrong?

we don't have... a condom

then he surprises you when he held up one and you smile .

he slips it on and he lines his elf up once you nod him ok he slowly pushes in you feel a sharp pain but takes it like a champ and he keeps going until hes fully in side you then you give him a kiss on the cheek to tell him to move once he does to start to arch you back just as he hits you dead on in you spot and you moan his name as loud as you can

me: oh.. carlossss... ahhhh... that's... oh... so .. good...

Carlos: (grunt) ohh.. tccc... soo... tight... feel... gooddd...

and when he strokes you 3 more time s you cum at the same pace as him and i feels really great .

once your orgasms wash over the two of you he slowly pulls out and he gets our bathing suit and pulls you up from the chair and walk back into the lobby together hand-in-hand butt naked and head over to the elevator and wait for it

when it get there you both ride up in peace and walk to your apartment together still hand-in-hand then you walk back to your room but before you walk in Carlos blows you a kiss and you do it back and you both smile

when you're in your room you start yo grab some pj's and head to bed and you dream of the things you and Carlos did today...

**thank you for reading, this took a lot out of me and i'll be updating my frist story ever tomorrow and there is like probably 2 chappys left itn that story cuz in all fairness i have way to much on my plate i me writing 5 story's at once and one needs to end soon plus once i think about it this story has only 2 chappys left so im like down to 3 story's so please review and fav/follow... byes!**


	4. Chapter 4

**hii im back i know its been a long time since i updated this story but school is a literal killer i got all types of pains going on headaches and shoulder pains man i need another break lol well this isn't the last chapter my lovelys there is on more after this and then its bye-bye to this story but it wont be the end for me im working on the next 2 storys im thinking about and the others that are in progress now so don't worry im still around for a small amount of time and any ways im talking to much let's go with this story!**

**chapter four: james**

when you woke up the next morning you remembered every thing from the day before and so you smiled to your self and checked your phone for any missed texts or calls

when you unplugged your phone from the charger you looked at t and you had 2 missed messages one from Carlos and it said:

_hey, i had lots of fun last night cant wait to see your beautiful face in the morning ;)_

you smiled more at the text and then looked at your next text it was from your friend shay and she said:

_heyy girl wondering if you want to hang this afternoon, i'll swing by and pick you up around 1:30 kk!_

when you read that you looked at the time and it was 1:00! and you started to freak

you haven't seen her in like 5 months so you grab your black beater and some white jeans with some black sandles and trew your self in the shower to get ready for her

**20 minutes later**

you dry your self off and trow on your clothes and run out to the kitchen and grab a bagel and just as you take a bite of it he comes and knocked on the door

and when you go answer it you think to your self " damn i didn't even get to eat!"

and when you open the door a light-skinned black girl with a short pony tail in her hair smiles at you and pulls you in for a hug

you smile at each other and hug for a while then when y'all pulled apart you start to talk and then shay looked behind you and smiles wide then points

shay: who is that hot piece of ass in your kitchen!

you turn to see james in nothing but a towel and your eyes start to bug out and you push her out the door quick then start y'all day of hanging out

**7 hours later **

you come home after a long ay of laughing and talking and shopping

then you trow your bags on the choush and walk more in the dark apartment and you run into the wall looking for the light switch then when you think you found it it turns out to be james nipple and he just smiles at you then has the nerve to ask:

james: did you find it yet?

me: ha ha funny whats up with the lights?!

james: the power went out in the whole building and the hot water is shut off till thursday so 3 days no hot showers

me: uggggh! i really need i shower right about now i feel all icky

and when you were talking james walked away and got some matches and candles and started to light them then he went over to mama knight's "special" cabinet and got out some wine and two glasses and started to fill them

when he did he walked back over to you with the glasses and handed you one and you take it and drink some and lean back on the couch to try to relax and then james pulls you up and rubs your shoulders to relax you further

then you lean into the touch and close our eyes then you feel his lips touch your shoulder and he slowly licks, sucks and bits it you moan at the feeling and then you sit your self up once he finished his mark on you

the you move your self on top of him and kiss him to seal the moment and your lips move in sync and you can't help but moan in his mouth

then you both move your clothes off once your both naked in font of each other he put you under him and he puts his self up to you and starts to push in you and man is he wide!

then he moves in and out of you and you start to feel the rush you love to fee then once he hits you dead on you build up the feeling and start you call his name..

me: james... ahhh... soo... good!... ah shit.. god yes...

then when you can't take it no more you cum at his next stoke

then seconds later he cums just as hard as you two lay there just in awe of what you just did

then as you drift to sleep you feel james pull the covers over the both of y'all and you fall asleep with the smell of candles burning out

**wow i'm proud of that thanks for reading and please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**hiii i know its been a long time since i wrote something for this story but school is a bitch and boy am i tired .. lol so im guessing everyone thinks this is the last chapter well your wrong i just thought of some things to keep it running a bit longer... hahahahahahaha im going to hook you on this story whahahahahahahahah! lol i need major sleep... lol so on with this chapter!**

**chapter five: you...**

as you wake up your on the couch alone and you turn your self over but try not to roll off of the couch then you see a huge vase full of flowers and a box of chocolate with a note on top you pick up the note:

" wow that was amazing last night maybe we can do that more often ... me and the guys are at the studio recording for the 4th album sorry i couldnt be there when you woke up to kiss you good morning..

see you later !

love, james"

as you read the note you think how sweet of him to do that and you get up and pull the covers over your body because the windows are wide open and your naked you grab every thing and put it in your room

then you open te box of chocolates and take a bit out of one but then your stomach takes a swirled turn and you run in the bathroom and trow up in the toilet and you clean your self up and flush the toilet and just think you just like this chocolate so you trow it out to pre vent your self from getting sick again then you hop in the shower to wash the stank off of you

then when you finish up you get dressed and go out for your run..

*5 hours later*

you come back to the apart ment tired and sick to the stomach and then you sprint to the closes bathroom and trow up again you feel horrible and so when you clean your self up from that you walk back in the living room and flop on the couch

you don't notice that all the guys are home until you hear a small thump coming from your room

and when you hear something else fall you finally jump up from the couch and speed walk to your room to see whats falling

once you open the door you see all the guys look at you and you just have your eyes wide when you see them all naked and have oil all over them so you quick ly close the door to recover the things that happened and all the shock going through you ...

then you slowly open the door again and this time the guys have their boxers on but you still want answers..

me: uhhh.. what are y'all doing in my room ... with nothing on but boxers?

they all look at you with words on the edge of their mouths but nothing comes out to be said then Carlos finally breaks the ice..

Carlos: we all liked you so much and then we did things with you and... we all want you ... like .. now!

just in a flat tone then they all just look at Carlos in shock like if that didn't just come from there little latino's mouth ..

then suddenly you come over a wave of sickness and then you dash off to your bathroom and throw up again then Logan and james comes in and holds your hair up and rubs your back while your emptying your guts in to the toilet...

when you finally stop they lay you up against the wall and ask what's wrong .. and if you have the flu or some thing..?

then you sit on the floor just rethinking of all the time you been with the guys even the bonus time with Kendall and then i comes to you and you pop up in a look of horror.

Logan: what's wrong tc, do you feel like your going to throw up again?

me: no, no oh my gosh! guys! when we all had our times alone did any of us use a condom!?

then all of them started to think and then james gasps then Carlos

and then them two look at each other with sad faces and then Logan and Kendall gasps at the same time then look at each other then all the guys look at each other

me: you got to be kidding me! so are y'all telling me we all didn't even think of protection!?

then the guys look down in shame you roll your eyes and try to get up then Kendall and Carlos come over to help you up then they walk you over to your bed

then tuck you in i just get so tired once your head hits that pillow and you fell a sleep instantly and the guys quietly creep out your room and closes the door ..

**wow guys! this is going to be a fun story to write i never really wrote a story about kids and family's in it i usually just base things off of sex now im proud of my self lol well please review follow /fav ! with ~unique love~**


	6. sorry

hey sorry im going to have to say this i going to put this story on pause until further notice sorry ... the newest chapter on fanfiction or real life explains why more so .. sorry!

with ~unique love~


	7. Chapter 7

**hiii guys im back again to update and this time i was thinking ... no one really fouse on how Katie fells about these things.. so this chapter is all about her and there might be a small twist in here just for you readers! lol enjoy!**

**chapter 6: Katie**

things been very weird lately..

tc is sick and crying a lot..

Carlos as been not hungry a lot at lunch or dinner...

Logan has changed a lot..

Kendall my big brother as been spacing out a lot..

and james... well james is still the same but he's been looking at me strangely for the pass hour and it's kinda creeping me out!?

...

i walk into the living room where all the guys are playing the Xbox and i walk in front of the tv and they all yell and throw things at me to move

then Carlos puts the game on pause

Carlos: come on Katie move out the way!

me: no Carlos come on guys what's going on im starting to get scared you guys all changed and tc is throwing up a lot i just want to know !?

Kendall gets up and walks over to me and hugs me

Kendall: ok baby sister here's whats happing but .. you have to promise you can't tell mom ..

then i look at the guys and they all look guilty and sad then they all nod

me: ok , i promise.

then Kendall takes a deep breath and starts to talk..

Kendall: well you know when two people are really are in love they want to show there love to each other..

me: Kendall, i know the birds and bees talk mom told me already and im 16 i already know how things work..

then Kendall smiled a little then looked at me with his soft eyes like when he is really sorry about something .. then he drops the huge bomb on me

Kendall: ok, well me and the guys all had sex with tc,..

me: ok but that don't explains why tc is...

then it hits me ..

and i look at all the guys and Carlos starts to cry and Logan try to calm him down and james just looks down so does Kendall

then i hit Kendall in the arm..

Kendall: ow! Katie the heck!

me: what is wrong with all of you! ... why in the hell did you forget the biggest thing in history.. a fucking condom!

then mama Knight comes in ..

mama knight: Katie watch you mouth!, and why are you screaming out a very dirty words !

then everyone look at each other then Logan finally answers..

Logan: Katie was just freaking out .. about safe sex with boys..

then he walks near me and looks me dead in the eye...

Logan: remember Katie , not all guys are mr. right so save your self for your husband and then you'll know.. ok,!

then he looks at me with desperate eyes then i say..

me: ok, Logan i understand..

then i hug him and whisper in ear..

me: so how come you don't have your v-card with you no more or a ring on your finger..

then we pull apart from the hug then he glares at me and i just smile and walk back to tc's room

once i get to her door i knock and wait for her to answer..

then the door swings open and she looks too sick..

me: hey tc, how you feel?

tc: oh , Katie hi you know jus the stomach flu and all..

then she lets me in

me: tc i know the truth why did you not think twice?

then she breaks down and cry and i hug her through it all and then he spills every thin from Kendall to james and then the extra time with Kendall and she cry again and we talk about it untill sundown then she runs in the bathroom to trow up again then cleans herself up then she walks me to bed and sings one of her favorite songs to me until i fall asleep

_then she creeps out my room then leaves the door cracked _

_* 2 hours later* _

_james creep into the room to check up on Katie _

_he walks over to her bed and sits on the edge and strokes her hair away from her face then kisses her on her cheek then Katie stirs a little in her sleep and wakes up to james in her face then she screams a little then james covers her mouth_

james: hush Katie its me , james i just wanted to check up on you !

_he said in a yell-whisper_

_then he moves his had from her mouth then she specks_..

me: damn james you scared the hell out of me !

_she whispers back _

then i look at james and he looks a little tooken back then he calms down and i just have to ask..

me: james what are you doing ing my room at this time of night?

james: i just wanted to make shure you were sleep ..

me: why did you want me sleep .. oh i know for you could sneak in tc's room to have a quickly am i right or am i right?

james: no for i could do this ..

then he kisses me on the lips and he try to slip his tongue in my mouth but i push him away

me: the hell james .. what are you doing !

james come near me again and forces me down and pin's me to my bed

me: james get off of me !..

james: no! you want to keep making joke on this whole situation then fine lets step in tc's shoes to see how she feels..

then he grabs my hands in one of his and keeps them together so i can't move then with is free hand he starts to take off his pants and pulls them down and takes his boxers off with them and he pulls the covers off of me then he try to pull my pants down but then i yell

me: JAMES ! STOP! I WONT MAKE FUN OF YOU AND THE GUYS NO MORE ! I PROMISE! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS TO ME !

then he stops and lets me go and gets his pants back on as he does this i can't help but look there and see how big it is .. and i whisper to my self

me: wow!

james: what you never seen one so big..

then he looks at me and i start to blush..

me: no .. i mean.. i never seen you so big... i mean i never seen that half of you .. as in so mean and tought to me..

then i start to turn more red and i can feel my self get hot at the things i said

then he laughs

james: im sorry Katie i just hated how you kept making fun of us and i couldn't take it any more so i had to scare you ..

me: point tooken i just ... why pull it out ?

james: why ? u want to see it again..

then I turn my head and blush more

and then james taps my arm and i turn to see him out again and i just had to say it..

me: wow them he leans in and kisses me and i don't know where it came from but i moaned and i layed back willingly this time and james got on me and i started to stroke his cock and he moaned more into the touch and everything for some reason felt right and then i let go of him and we separated then he moved my pants and panties down .

i looked at him in the eyes the whole time ..

then when they were off james gave my butt a small squeeze and i giggled

for 1. it was weird

and 2. i couldn't believe that i'm doing this...

ten he got back on top of me and we made out for a good hour then we took things further...

he grabbed his dick and rubbed it while we were kissing then he moved away from me and went over to his pants and grabbed a condom out

then he kissed it and said it's for good luck then he put it near my lips and i kissed it too then he handed it to me and said

james: let's see how well you know how to put on a condom correctly ..

then i ripped the packet open and pulled the condom out and put it in my mouth to suck on it to keep it moist then i told him to lean back and i put it on him with my mouth and sucked him off for a spit second then got off of him with a pop sound

then crawled on him and lowered my self on his rising dick but before i could he stopped me

james: Katie are you sure you don't want me to do all the work because the frist time hurts the most.. and we can lay down doing this

me: well to tell you the truth james, this isn't my frist time i did it with my last boyfriend so don't worry about it i know what im doing ..

then he looked at me with a shocked expression then i sat down on his growing member and we both moaned at the feel then i started to bounce up and down to get the feel of things then he guided me my placing his hands on my hips and bounce me more on mim and it felt so good i just couldn't bear it any more and came at the next stroke and called his name loud

then he came minutes later and i leaned back on his strong chest to get my breath back and he slowly pulled out of me and i felt it all then he layed me back on the bed and cleaned me and him up then he said two words that scared me for life

james: ah..oh!

me: what you mean uh..oh!

james: the condom broke..

and we looked at each other in sorrow then i threw my self back on the bed and started to cry..

how am i sapost to tell Kendall.. or worst my mom!?

**thanks for reading his long chapter ! so please follow /fav! with**

**~unique love~**


End file.
